The Egg of Tohjotillado
by skytroops
Summary: After many years, Skye finally reconciles with his childhood friend. [Not part of any canon. Is considered a dark one-shot. Based off of Edgar Allan Poe's Cask of Amontillado.]


_The thousand injuries of her I had borne as I best could; but when she ventured upon insult, I vowed revenge._

"Oh, Skye, I can't believe you actually managed to breed a Cradily, nevermind giving me one of the eggs to raise!"

"Well, ah thought yae'd be a good person tae hand wan aff tae. Grass-types hivnae really been ma area, ya know?"

The two descended down a short set of steps, something that they had done a number of times already during their travel down. They headed deeper into the large dark underground tunnel, following the single light of a lantern.

The one carrying the lantern was none other than a certain brown-pawed Pikachu, who was padding alongside her trainer in complete silence. She had barely given the visitor as much as a glance before they had stepped out of the blizzard on the surface, and into the tunnel, but this wasn't surprising. Ever since Skye and his childhood friend reconnected after all these years of not speaking to one another, Pika hadn't warmed up to the idea one bit. Oh well, it was her loss. She didn't need to be as forgiving as Skye, anyhow.

"Just how deep are we going?" The friend asked, aware of the damp that had began to settle around them. "I know you told me we've got to go down pretty far, but-" she looked to the stone ceiling with a frown. "I can't even hear the blizzard that's going on outside. It's sorta. . .eerie."

Skye kept on walking, not bothering to turn his head to look at her. "Da eggs ir pretty fragile, even though dey hiv thick shells. We hiv tried keepin' dem in wan eh da Egg Hooses, but dey died long befur dey could hatch. We didnae wanna lose aw eh dem, so we moved dem doon here. Dey ir mare at hame doon here, if yae git wit ah mean. Lileep 'n Cradily 'r primarily Rock-type, after aw."

His friend slowly nodded, That made sense, but she pressed on with more questions. "Where did this tunnel even come from? I don't remember it from back when we were kids. Did you, and your family dig it all out yourselves?"

Again, Skye didn't look back, but his shoulders shook in a quiet chuckle, which eased her nerves a little. "Naw, it hidnae been aroon' fur dat long. Der wiz a clutch eh newborn Larvitar didnae git as much food as dey needed, so dey decided tae eat da rocks 'n soil aroon' der nest. Befur we knew it, we hid dis tunnel. Dat's why it goes doon at such a weird angle."

The friend nodded again, as Skye went on. "So, insteed eh fillin' it back in, ma Dad thought we could use it as a bunker when a nasty storm rolls in far da sea 'r somethin'. Even if we put aw da Pokémon in der Pokébaws, we'd still need a lot eh space, so. . ." The breeder shrugged with a sigh. "Bein' da biggest ranch in Kanto really does hiv it's cons sometimes."

They fell silent again, and the stagnant dampness around them seemingly started to thicken. It made Skye's friend feel uneasy, but seeing how confident Skye stepped as they went further into the dark tunnel, she continued to follow him. . .her.

She held back a scoff. That whole gender thing surrounding Skye was something she didn't agree with whatsoever. Who in their right mind thought they were 'trapped in the wrong body'? It was ridiculous! Skye was a girl, and no stupid 'transgender' excuse was going to change that.

Thankfully, for her, it seemed that Skye had given up the whole gender mix-up game long before they reconciled, as she had been calling Skye by the _correct _pronouns, and Skye didn't seem all that bothered by it. Good. Keeping that up had to not have been healthy.

"Pika!"

The sudden loud squeak caused the friend to jump out of fright, while Skye came to a stop, looking down at her little yellow rodent. She lifted her gaze to leer into the darkness just beyond the lantern's glow for a long moment. "Aw, good jawb, Pika. Yae found da nest."

As she spoke, the Electric-type trotted forward, the light from her lantern illuminating what seemed to be just the outside of an alcove in the side of the tunnel. She sat herself down at the mouth, placing the lantern beside her.

Finally, Skye turned back to look at her friend, She nodded towards the niche, taking a step back, almost tripping over a small pile of stone rubble that lay just on the other side of the tunnel. "How aboot yae go in first? Take yir pick eh da clutch."

All the uneasiness the ace trainer had before faded away in an instant, and was quickly replaced by excitement. Lileep eggs were an **extreme **rarity, as the species had been extinct for over millions of years, and she was being given one!

She gave Skye the biggest smile she could muster, before she nearly skipped into the dimly lit alcove, but she staggered to a stop when she nearly collided with the bare stone wall at the back of the alcove. At first, she didn't know if they had found the wrong alcove, as this one was practically empty. Apart from something that glinted right in the far back of the alcove.

"Skye, I think you-" The ace trainer was about to give her friend a puzzled look, but instead, as she turned, the side of her head was met with the spade side of a well used shovel.

Pain, and darkness was what greeted her first. The near overwhelming feeling of nausea, and the light glow of a lantern, was what came next. Her head was thumping in agony, and she wasn't sure what had just happened to her. There was a strange, almost rhythmic scraping sound coming from in front of her, in the same direction as the dim light.

Cracking an eye open, she croaked out, "Aghh, what happened. . ?" The scraping sound stopped, and a familiar voice spoke up.

"A brick fell oon yir heed," they said. "da roof eh dis place should be a lot mare stable, but ah've been wrong befur."

Taking a moment to let her pounding head ease, she recognised the thickly accented voice. Skye? As her blurry vision started to clear, she peered up at Skye. The breeder was working hard. She was kneeling down, working with a trowel, slowly but surely building a small brick wall, set three or so rows high. Beside her, Pika handed her a brick whenever she was empty-handed. What in the heck?

"Wha. . .Skye-"

"Ah dunno if ah'll be able tae carry yae aw da way back," Skye interjected, her voice calm, and steady. "da blizzard might end up bein' da death eh yae, so-" The newest stack was finished, and she quickly started on the next one. "ah'm leavin' yae here."

"I don't want to stay here. . ." The injured ace trainer groaned, slowly attempting to stand, but as she tried to take a step forward when she did stand, something heavy around her waist kept her in place. She looked down, and gulped when she saw that she had chains holding her to the back of the alcove.

Fear gripped at her heart, and her stomach fell. With bulging eyes, she stared at Skye. The overall wearing teenager simply continued on working on the wall she was constructing. . .at the mouth of the alcove.

Everything suddenly fell into place in that instant.

"S-skye-! Aha, what are you doing?" Skye's friend gasped, her fingers doing their best to find a way out of the chains that imprisoned her.

"Wit da heck dae yae 'hink ah'm daein'?" Skye asked dryly, her upper lip twitching into a sneer.

"Trapping me in the tunnel?!"

"Tch, fur somewan who 'hinks der smarter dan everywan else, yae really ir dumb. Aye, ah'm trappin' yae in da tunnel."

The 'friend' shook in her restraints at Skye's voice. She reached down into her trouser pocket, desperate to find her Pokéballs. Her Venusaur would break these chains, and she would be out of here in no time flat, but as she clawed around for her Pokémon,

Skye snorted. She, once again, stopped what she was doing to reach for something on the other side of the wall, only to lift a trio of white, and red, mechanical balls for her prisoner to see.

"Ah'm no stupit," she snapped, putting them back down, before getting back to work again. "ah knew yae'd try tae git oot by usin' yir Pokémon. Besides," she sniffed. "dey're gonna be safe wae me. Took 'em right befur ah started buildin'. Dey don't deserve wit yir gonna get. Ah'll be sure tae tell 'em dat yae went add someplace, leavin' 'em at da ranch fur a wee vacation."

"Y-you wouldn't-"

"Ah. Would." Another row finished. It was getting to the point were Skye had to stand, rather than kneel to work. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the terror in her new small prison.

"S-someone will find out! Someone will realize I'm missing!"

"A lot eh traveling trainers disappear oon their journeys. Yae won't be any different."

Her head snapped from side to side, only able to see dirt, and stone. They were so far down, could she even ever manage to dig her way out, after she somehow escape from her chains?

"Y-you can't do this!" She cried, hissing at her captor. "We- we're best friends, r-remember?! Y-you-"

"Yae sure aboot dat?" Skye sneered. "We wir da best eh friends when we were weans, but wit happened?" The grip she had on the trowel tightened. Her friend stayed silent, allowing Skye to continue.

"Ah thought ah could trust yae, so ah told yae ma secret."

The friend froze, her mind spinning as she recalled what had happened between them years ago.

". . .your stupid boy thin-"

"IT ISNAE STUPIT!" Skye screeched, all of a sudden chucking a half concrete lathered brick directly at her. The brick made contact with the prisoner's side, effectively bringing her onto her backside. She let out a startled cry, filled with pain. She was sure that the heavy object had just cracked one of the ribs. Skye was definitely more stronger than she looked.

"It insae stupit. . ." Skye panted, her green eyes piercing through the dim lighting in the tunnel. "ah thought ah could trust yae. Ah really did. But, naw, yae hid tae call me a freak 'n git oor friends tae gang up oon me 'n beat me up! Ah still remember dat black eye Blake gave me da first time yae aw bet me up."

The small soft voice of Pika echoed on Skye's side of the wall. It sounded as if she was comforting her trainer while the breeder went on.

"Yae practically beat me half tae death every single time yae found me alone-! Aw becuz ah'm different! Why couldn't yae aw hiv just accepted it, rather than attack me?!"

Skye's face scrunched up, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Even durin' these past few weeks, yae neva wance called me a 'he'! Is it really dat hard tae do?! Ah only kept ma mouth shut becuz ah knew if ah told yae wit tae say, yae wid've ran aff befur ah could've gotten yae doon here!"

"Y-you. . .planned this- for that long?!" Skye's prisoner asked frantically.

"Aye. Ah suffered fur long enough, so ah'm just lettin' yae feel wit ah felt. Alone, 'n helpless." Skye answered, and _he_ got back to work on building the walls. There was only two rows needed now.

"Alright, alright-!" The chained prisoner brought up a hand, waving it. "You're a boy! A-a man! I was wrong all along! You. . .are a boy, through and through."

Skye didn't stop. It was as if he hadn't heard her talk, and his former friend would have believed that to be true if it wasn't for the small irritated twitch in his brow. Rather than go on speaking, the ace trainer within the alcove started to weep to herself.

It didn't sway Skye at all.

Instead, he, and Pika, silently kept on working until the brick wall was complete, apart from one single gap he had left for one last brick to be set. On the inside of the tomb, all he could hear was the pathetic sound of whining, and sobbing. The brunet leaned down, gently picking his oldest friend off the ground. Together, they peered into the gap, only seeing darkness. The chains clamoured together, the quiet pleas to be released. . .

Skye, and Pika looked at each other, nodding. Together, they slid the last brick into place, and served their vengeance once, and for all.

Skye, and Pika tided up their cruel deed quickly. Skye threw the last couple of things into a sack they had hidden along side the rest of the equipment they had just used. Witha grunt, he tied the cords on the sack, closing it.

As soon as they leave, Skye was going to place this in the 'burning pile' that his parents had made up as soon as the blizzard had started. He knew the evidence had to be destroyed, and burning it into ashes would be the best option.

Making sure to carefully place the three Pokéballs he had took into his pocket, he coughed. Pika gave him a look filled with concern as she picked up the lantern. Skye gave her a very tiny smile. Then, as if nothing had happened, the pair walked side-by-side, all without looking back.

. . .

Nowadays, whenever someone ever did bring up his old childhood friend, Skye would only snort, and say he hadn't seen her since she had left her Venusaur evolution family.

Skye had always been the embodiment of honesty, so they believed him. Everyone would never guess he would ever actually _lie_. Same went with little motherly Pika.

Because, who would_ ever _suspect the short quiet ranch boy, and his gentle, caring Pikachu partner, of **premeditated murder**?

For the half of a century, nobody has disturbed her. _In pace requiescat!_


End file.
